Obsession's Ishida
by YamatoIshidaLovinSora'94
Summary: Yamato Ishida a comenzado a observar su entorno mientras se aburría en clases pero de un derrepente ilumina una luz angelical para él que pueda convertirse en un obseción. Contenido LEMON No apto para menores de 16 años. YamatoxSora


**OBSESSION' S ISHIDA**

_**Capítulo I Primera Vista**_

Un día cualquiera en la escuela secundaria Odaiba High School se encontraban Tai y Yamato aburridos en clase de historia.

**Pensamiento de Yamato**

Hoy es un día aburrido como cualquiera, en clase de historia, donde estoy viendo la importancia de la cultura japonesa. ¡Es siempre lo mismo! El profesor Fujiyama leyendo el libro mientras todos nos dormimos, otros aburriéndonos, y yo desesperado de salir a practicar con mi banda.

**Fin del Pensamiento de Yamato**

De pronto este voltea hacia la ventana donde se encontraba otro grupo de chicas jugando voleibol. Pero Yamato no dejaba de observar esa persona quién vestía muy alegre y deportiva, de blusa blanca con shorts blancos y a los lados líneas color azul marino, un peinado sencillo y corto.

-¿Matt? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – habló Tai su mejor amigo quíen este lo llamaba.

**Pensamiento de Yamato**

_**Ohh, esa chica, luce muy bonita. Su cabello rojizo, su linda cara apiñonada, su cuerpo me impacta, tiene unos pies hermosos. Como me gustaría conocerla, de echo, pienso presentarme ante ella y robármela para comérmela a besos con todo mi pasión y ternura. Es la primera vez que me enamoro en realidad.**_

**Fin del Pensamiento de Yamato**

-¿¡Matt?.-comentó Tai alzando la mano para que su amigo no siguiera en las nubes.

-Oh Tai, ¿Qué se te ofrece amigo?

-Matt, no puedo creerlo que estabas en las nubes mientras yo te hablaba.

-Perdón Tai, es que estaba aburrido y me quise desviar de la clase.-comentó su amigo mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana.

-Consiguiendo chicas?

-Sabes que no es eso!

-Pero si tienes una milloneta de fans! Ahí tienes a tus chicas

-Lo sé Tai, pero no es igual encontrar a alguien especial entre todas esas locas gritonas.- habló yamato mientras ponía una cara de miedo.

-Jaja si quieres alrato te presento aquellas chicas que están en deportes.

-Las conoces?.-dijo un poco emocionado.

-Tranquilo Matt,si conozco algunas de ellas pero espera hasta al final la clase.

-Kamiya te gustaría compartir algo en clase junto con Ishida?-comentó el profesor de historia.

-No profesor! Sólo le pedí prestado un lápiz no se preocupe, puede seguir con su clase.-comentó Tai un poco nervioso.

-Bien, no quiero más interrupciones.

-Haa.-suspira Tai y Yamato al mismo tiempo.

Al final de clase, Tai y Yamato estaban apuntos de salir,mientras que Yamato estaba muy emocionado de conocer a la chica de sus sueños.

-Chicas, que gusto verlas por aquí.- comentó Tai acercandosé a ellas.

-Tai, como has estado? No te he visto desde la clase de biología con la señorita Shima.-dijo Azuka al ver alegremente a su amigo Tai.

-En serio? Sí es que a veces soy un poco distraído jeje.-dijo alzando los brazos y cruzándolos arriba de su cabeza.- Y dime que andaban haciendo por aquí ustedes?.

-Practicando voleibol como siempre los martes son día de práctica. Oigan! Kazuke, Dyan,Sora,Masumi,Julie, vengan a conocer a unos amigos.

-Oh pero si es el hermano mayor de Kari Kamiya,es Tai.-Comentó Masumi

-Qué tal!

-Jaja eres muy atractivo Tai, vas en segundo de secundaria, verdad?-comentó Dyan.

-Sí,claro que si.

-Oye, acaso practicabas futbol en la primaria Odaiba?-comentó Sora.

-Sí, tu eres Takenouchi?

-Si, ya nos conocíamos jeje.

-Es cierto, el era el futbolista estrella.-comento Dyan.

-Jaja sí lo era, bueno les presentó a un buen amigo mío, Yamato Ishida.

-Hola, el gusto es mío poder conocerlas.-dijo Yamato amablemente.

-Hola que tal.- comentó Masumi.

-Oh,Ishida? No eres la estrella de rock de la banda _**Tīn· Urufu **__(Lobos Adolescentes)_?.-dijo Dyan

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Interesante!.-comentó Julie

-Genial, debes ser el más popular de la escuela.-comento Sora alegremente mientras que Yamato no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pues digamos que sí.-comentó Yamato y todos se ríen respecto a eso.

-Jajaja ok chicas luego nos pondremos de acuerdo para salir.-dijo Tai.

-Cuando quieras muchachón, es más hay que organizarnos.- dijo Masumi.

-Bien.

-Masu,Sora y yo vamos al tocador no nos tardamos.-dijo Dyan.

-Sí, los esperamos.

-Oye Tai, creo que olvide mi libro de ciencias en mi casillero porque no he terminado la tarea que nos dejo el profesor Arigami para mañana, iré a recogerlo.-comentó Yamato mientras este estaba apunto de irse.

-Sí te espero aquí.

Mientras Sora y Dyan iban en camino al tocador Yamato las seguía tras ellas, ya que lo único que le interesaba es acorralar a esa chica pelirroja de sus sueños.

-Dyan, yo te espero aquí.

-Muy bien, si quieres te veo en las canchas deportivas de tennis, creo que olvidé mi raqueta y gorra.

-Si quieres yo iré a recogerlas, no tardaré mucho.

-Ok.

Cuando Sora iba en camino a buscar las cosas de su amiga, Yamato comenzó a seguirla. Cruzó por un atajo de la escuela que llegaba desde el patio principal hasta las canchas de tennis pero por su mala suerte estaba cerrada así que se tuvo que regresar.

-Ush! Por qué tienen que cerrarlo tan pronto? No pueden esperar más tarde.-suspiro hasta que de repente sintió un jalón quien lo dirigía a una esquina tapándole los ojos con una benda.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-_Que bonita nena, me preguntaría, porque la mandaron a este mundo a esta pequeña e incocente angelita?_

-Quién eres? Y que quieres de mí?.-dijo asustadamente y comenzó a jadear mientras que ese chico no la dejaba de soltar.

_-Mmm te amo…-_dijo un chico rubio y comenzó a besar en el rostro de Sora en seguida comenzando desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja.

-No por favor!

Era impresionante, Takenouchi estaba siendo comida a besos por ese chico rubio, el rubio guapísimo, músico, y sobre todo el más popular de las chicas que parecía que estaba viviendo en las nubes con su amada.

Sora seguía asustada, jadeando y alejando de ese chico hasta que llego de un solo golpe los labios del joven hacia los de ella, sentía un beso apasionado aunque que ella no lo transmitía a él. Sentía como el joven le metía la lengua a la de ella para saborear, experimentar su saliva, mordía en labio inferior de ella hasta que en un momento la joven pelirroja comenzó a llorar.

-_Tranquila corazón, no te haré daño. De echo estoy aquí para amarte._-La besó cuidadosamente en su cabeza.- Te amo Sora Takenouchi.

-Creo que..creo que..no sé que va a pasar conmigo..-De pronto Sora se desmayó haciendo que el joven de cabellos rubios la cargara cuidadosamente y llevándola hacia la enfermería de la escuela.

-_No olvides que he dejado mi marca personal y siempre estará en ella, atentamente tu amado Yamato Ishida_.-Sonríe con triunfo mientras le destapa la benda de los ojos y la lleva directamente a la enfermería.


End file.
